


Sunset, Midnight, Dawn

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mitechienician, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark of the night Matt can hear his tentmates, whispering, kissing. He wonders if they'll ask him to leave, it's actually quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset, Midnight, Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Based a little on [this](http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/146570764854/picttechie/) post. Set somewhere in Brittania as the Emperor's messenger Mitaka is sent to discover possible trading partners within the tribes.
> 
> Could be read as part of the [Aere Perennius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953935/chapters/15855577/) series but not intended to be.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).

The tent is small and cramped and warm in the chill of the night. The air is still and heavy, it smells of sweat and damp wool. The balled up pad of his cloak scratches at Matt’s cheek, his eyes are heavy but sleep seems impossible. He can feel Techie at his back, not physically, but he knows he’s there, he always knows where Techie is.

The night’s silence is broken by the smallest of sounds, a hitch of breath, the slip of a blanket on skin. Matt’s ears prick up instantly, wondering if his tent-mates are as awake as he is, maybe Techie wants to talk, he’d like that. The next sound makes his blood run cold, then hot, then cold again. It’s the distinct sound of lips on lips, light smacks in the darkness.

Matt’s guts twist, he should have known. Techie and Mitaka had been travelling together long before they had met Matt. The red-headed Pict had been in the clutches of Roman soldiers before Mitaka had stepped in. As the Emperor’s representative Mitaka had demanded Techie’s immediate release and in return, Techie had pledged to remain with Mitaka until the life debt had been repaid. The two had been close ever since, Techie introducing Mitaka to a number of local clans, his skill with languages a considerable asset.

It had been on their journey back South that Matt had discovered them, he had been in pain, abandoned by the rest of his group after a snake bite. The other Bretons had laughed it off saying anyone who could be floored by an adder deserved to be left behind. Matt had stumbled then, crashing through the woods to the nearest sound of voices. 

As he came upon them he had been filled with rage, convinced that the dark-haired man in Imperial clothing had kidnapped the poor little Pict. He hadn’t stopped to consider the fact they had been laughing together, he’d just attacked. His mind had been fuzzy, clouded, only penetrated by a sharp slap from the redhead. It had stunned him, stopping him in his tracks. He and the Roman had shared a look then, one of confusion and surprise. 

Techie had spoken to him, unexpectedly in his own tongue and explained the situation. Matt’s face had been twisted in pain, the gentle words not even registering. Techie’s pale eyebrows had creased in concern, dark blue eyes scanning his body for some hint of injury. Mitaka had spread his cloak on the ground, speaking in a language Matt couldn’t understand as Techie ushered him to the ground, pulling a strip of bandage from his pack to tend to the bite.

Closing his eyes Matt tries to block the sounds of increasingly wet kisses. He tries, unsuccessfully to avoid thinking of Techie’s lips on his own, how he would taste. He had felt those full pink lips on his skin only once, when Techie had drawn the adder venom from his body, sucking at the bite on his ankle. Matt had decided then and there that he would travel with the pair. Techie’s slap may have been vicious, and Mitaka may have been carrying a short sword but Matt knew instinctually they needed protecting.

He feels the shift of bodies behind him, wonders what parts of each other they are touching. He curses himself internally. He’d had the perfect chance to kiss Techie only days ago and had been too afraid to take it. 

They had come across some travelling druids and Techie had somehow managed to trade with them for healing supplies. He had caught up with Matt later, large-pupiled eyes shining with excitement.

“I noticed you have trouble seeing sometimes, you’re the same as me.” Techie had handed him something cold and shining, some sort of rock. Matt had frowned, unsure what difference a rock would make to his eyesight. Techie had smiled his slow half smile before holding the stone to his eye. “It’s a crystal. The druids use them to paint tiny things, just look through it.”

Matt looked. Suddenly his vision had been clearer, he could see tiny details he’d never noticed before. The rough scar on Techie’s forehead, the delicate blue swirls of the tattoo on his neck. He had watched pale eyelashes blink, delicate in the sunlight. They had sat silently, as Matt drank in every detail, memorising, aching to touch.

He should have kissed him then.

Matt hears a soft whisper, he doesn’t understand all the words, despite Techie teaching both he and Mitaka to communicate with each other. He thinks he hears his name and hopes that they’ll think he’s asleep.

A hand brushes across his arm, moving upwards. He feels a soft squeeze on his bicep and a gentle tug pulling him to face Techie. He can only just register dark eyes in the gloom of the tent. Mitaka is propped on one elbow, arm trailing across Techie’s chest. Matt can feel his cheeks flushing, they’re probably going to ask him to leave, cast him out into the rain. Techie’s hand is still on him, running up his other arm now, a single finger brushing up his neck to push aside an errant curl of blonde.

Techie cups his face and pulls it downwards with a smile, “Hey.” Matt glances between the two, questioning.

“I thought we might… we could…” Mitaka’s voice trails off, his lips pursing as he searches for the words. Finally he shakes his head and smiles, “We’re all together, right? You’re part of this.”he makes a gesture, encompassing the three of them, There is the barest hint of fear in his voice.

Mutely Matt nods, not knowing what else to say. His mouth is immediately occupied anyway as Techie pulls him in, his chapped lips covering Matt’s own. 

It takes a second to process, for Matt’s mouth to catch up with his brain. He returns the kiss hurriedly, as if Techie is going to take it away. Instead he feels a hand go to his hair, fingers twining in the curls, anchoring him where he lies. A gentle probing tongue strokes his lips tentatively and Matt immediately opens his mouth with a small moan, Their tongues twine together slowly, tasting and exploring before Techie pulls back hissing in a breath.

Mitaka’s mouth is on his neck, nose buried in bright strands. Even in the dim light Matt can see the light bloom of bruises and suck marks on Techie’s pale collarbone. Mitaka makes a gesture for Matt to come closer, hand draping across his hip when he does. Techie is pressed tight between them now, lips falling to Matt’s ear, dragging teeth and tongue over the sensitive shell. He gives a breathy whimper as Mitaka’s other hand finds his nipple, stroking across the raised flesh.

Techie’s breath is hot in Matt’s ear, his wicked tongue drawing the lobe into his mouth to suck gently. Matt can feel Mitaka’s hand gripping tighter on his hip and opens his eyes to see the dark eyes meet his own, raw and wanting. “You should kiss him too,” whispers Techie, “he wants you. He’s been watching you train. You haven’t noticed?”

Since appointing himself their protector Matt has been trying hard to strengthen himself, working his body through training exercises. Mitaka sits up, hands roaming up his biceps. “It’s true,” his voice is deeper than usual, thick with lust, “the way you move, it’s impossible not to watch.”

Matt raises up as Techie scoots over to wrap himself around Mitaka, “We’ve both been watching you actually, all shirtless and sweaty, it’s very nice.” He gives Mitaka a gentle push towards Matt, who catches him by the shoulders, looking down at his flushed face. He dips down in a tentative kiss, gentle nibbles along Mitaka’s lower lip. Evidently it isn’t enough though as Mitaka shoves his tongue forwards, grabbing Matt by the back of the head to deepen the kiss.

Techie is on his knees, watching them both, peppering kisses along backs, arms, shoulders. His hands roam across the hard expanse of Matt’s chest, feeling the strength beneath his flushed skin. Matt can feel Mitaka hardening against his thigh, his own arousal steadily climbing. He pulls back, watching Mitaka and Techie kiss once again, the feeling of jealousy gone. He reaches one large palm downwards to cup at the growing bulge between Techie’s legs and is pleased to hear a low groan moaned into Mitaka’s mouth.

His other hand strokes across the slight curve of Techie’s belly, the skin there is impossibly soft, marred only by the rough line of a single scar. Matt’s lips find the juncture of Techie’s neck, his mouth running across the whirls and spirals tattooed into his skin. It feels different, the skin raised and he can trace the pattern all the way down Techie’s arm with his tongue. Techie whines and moves backwards, trying to reverse into Matt’s lap. He can feel the heat and hardness of Matt’s cock fitting snugly against the curve of his ass and breaks away from Mitaka to moan out.

Mitaka and Matt meet over his shoulder, the wet slide of their tongues echoing in Techie’s ear, Mitaka’s little pants of want, Matt’s deeper groans as Techie grinds down against him. Techie’s hands find Mitaka’s nipples, tweaking and pulling, watching his face for a reaction. Mitaka gasps out before gripping Matt’s bottom lip with his teeth. Techie moves lower, running his fingers through the trail of dark hair before taking Mitaka in a loose grip. He strokes downwards, feeling the length and weight in his palm, the heat beneath silken skin, the beads of wetness beginning to form.

Mitaka groans as the coils of pleasure start to pool deep in his belly, Matt’s hand strokes the back of his neck, large fingers trailing, dipping into the little ridges of his spine. He sees Techie beginning to move from Matt’s lap and sucks lightly at a narrow collar bone as it brushes past his lips. Techie moves behind him, slim fingers tickling down his ribcage. Techie’s lips are pressed to his back, peppering a light path downwards. Mitaka shivers as Matt pulls him forwards to kiss him once more. This has the added effect of presenting his ass to Techie.

Warm breath ghosts down Mitaka’s back, slim fingered hands gripping at his hips. Shivers are running up his spine as Techie’s tongue moves downwards, hot and wet. Matt peers over his shoulder, watching Techie intently, low breaths in Mitaka’s ear. Mitaka still can’t quite believe the situation and clings desperately to Matt. Matt is solid and warm and so strong, his hair a glow of morning sunlight in the dark. Mitaka presses his face to the hard planes of muscle, feeling the heat radiating from the blonde, stifling his moan with warm flesh. Techie’s tongue is darting out now, little laps at his tailbone turning to longer swipes up the crease of his ass.

Matt’s cock is hot and hard, flushed red in front of Mitaka’s eyes. He reaches down, desperate to feel the thickness, squeezing it in his palm. Matt’s groan vibrates through him, the scent of his arousal heady and intoxicating. He lowers his tongue to capture the single bead of precome that sits on the very tip, lapping at the head of Matt’s cock. Matt’s hand fists in his hair, unnaturally gentle, soft strokes across his forehead. Techie’s calloused hands are spreading his cheeks apart, tongue circling his hole and he pants out with a high pitched whine. He can feel the rumble of Matt’s own groan, low and dark. It spreads through him with a spike and he unconsciously jerks his hips forwards in response. Techie’s fingers grip tighter, pulling him back to the waiting tongue.

Matt watches as Mitaka begins pushing backwards, only Techie’s hair visible behind him. Mitaka’s head is in his lap, ghosting breath over his cock. He swallows a moan as Techie’s hand reaches around to stroke between Mitaka’s thighs, the wet sounds of his tongue clearly audible. Mitaka stifles the sounds he’s making with a hand in his mouth and Matt just can’t have that.

He tugs at Mitaka’s wrist, “I want to hear you.” Mitaka’s dark eyes widen and he nods, another keening moan spilling from his lips.

Behind him Techie is swirling his tongue, steadily pushing forwards, slipping in and out until Mitaka is panting for more. He pauses for a second to slick up his fingers, coating the digits in saliva, tentatively prodding at the edges of the tight pucker. Mitaka’s next moan is muffled and Techie raises his head again to take in the sight. Matt’s hand is fisted in Mitaka’s hair, his eyes closed, teeth worrying his lower lip. Mitaka bobs, cheeks hollowed, hips still insistently rocking backwards. Techie takes one last look at the pair, Mitaka’s throat bobbing, pink tongue darting out in little swipes across the thickness of Matt’s cock, Matt, flushed and dishevelled, his unruly hair sticking out like a corona of light. They make a beautiful picture and Techie’s cock twitches as they moan out in unison.

He slicks up his fingers once more, sliding his tongue further in. He pushes it forwards,trying to match the insistent rocking of Mitaka’s hips. His saliva runs downwards, coating Mitaka’s sack as it sways, Techie gives it a soft squeeze. He pulls backwards, replacing his tongue with his index finger, slowly pressing inwards, watching as Mitaka tenses then relaxes just as quickly, almost welcoming the intrusion. Techie slides forwards slowly, probing, exploring, finger twirling in a spiraling motion. He realises with a jolt that Matt’s eyes are open, watching him with the same ferocious intensity he has during his training. He bites his lip, adding a second finger, hoping that Matt might want to do the same to him. He scissors his fingers, imagining how it feels and has to duck back down, shying away from the intense gaze. He spreads his fingers apart, sticking his tongue between them for good measure. He curls his fingers, searching for the right spot. It takes a little probing but he knows he’s found it when Mitaka arches up, mouth slipping from Matt’s cock with a wet pop.

Matt watches as Techie gives a wicked grin, his tongue poking out to wet his chapped bottom lip, the same look he has when concentrating on anything. The same look he has whenever Matt has watched him read, or sort through his healers pouch. In front, Mitaka practically glows in the low light, spine curving in a graceful arc. It is beautiful and Matt absolutely has to touch. He wraps his hand around Mitaka’s flushed cock, already dripping with precome and sweat, trying to match the movements of Techie fingers and Mitaka’s hips. Mitaka’s fingers grip tightly into his bicep, trying to keep himself grounded.

He’s trapped between them, utterly helpless, all that exists in the world are Techie’s fingers, Matt’s hand, and the muscle beneath his tight grip. Nothing in the outside world matters, the Empire and its trade negotiations are forgotten. Everything important is within this tent, the universe contained within a single, sweaty point.

Techie’s skilled fingers brush that spot again, shooting lightning up his spine and Mitaka knows he won’t last much longer. Matt’s hand is so big and strong, like the rest of him, his fist tight and warm. Techie’s probing steadily speeds up, faster, more aggressive, every touch sending sparks through him, warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. Matt’s mouth attaches to his shoulder, biting and sucking. Techie’s lips brush up his spine. He’s moaning out now and Matt’s wrist gives a rough twist, a tighter squeeze and he’s coming in wet stripes across Matt’s fist and his own stomach.

Mitaka sags heavily into Matt’s arms as Techie takes his fingers from his sensitive hole, rising to his knees to capture Mitaka’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. He leans backwards into the pile of bedrolls, limbs heavy. Techie’s mouth descends again, tongue lapping up the rapidly cooling come, not missing a drop. He pulls Matt in for a kiss, sharing the taste. Mitaka’s spent cock twitches in interest as he watches his lovers, their tongues visibly tangling, Matt’s throat bobbing as he swallows.

Techie lies down, pulling Mitaka to meet his lips, not wanting him to miss out on the taste of himself. It’s slow and lazy, the hard press of Techie’s cock moving in shallow thrusts against Mitaka’s thigh. Mitaka lets out a contented sigh, watching as Matt moves to raise the come covered hand to his lips.

Sitting up quickly Techie grabs his wrist. “Nuh-uh.” He shakes his head, pulling Matt’s hand downwards, rubbing it against the crease of his ass, spreading the viscous fluid across his entrance. Matt groans out, large cock twitching, blunt fingers circling the come around Techie’s hole. He presses forward and Techie hisses out, eyes fluttering closed, pale eyelashes on paler cheeks. Mitaka sits up to press kisses to the back of Techie’s neck, hand rubbing circles of encouragement on one freckled thigh. Techie’s long red hair is soaked with sweat, braided strands tickling at Mitaka’s nose. Mitaka’s other hand brushes across dusky nipples, gentle squeezing and rolling under his thumb.

Matt presses forwards once more, barely fitting a knuckle into the tight heat of Techie’s body before the redhead gives a small wince and a sharp intake of breath. Matt immediately withdraws, not wanting to do anything that would hurt him. He pauses for a second, not entirely sure how to continue before Mitaka’s hand moves from Techie’s thigh to his, giving him a squeeze before trailing his fingers up to Matt’s mouth.

Matt opens up immediately, Mitaka’s fingers filling his mouth. He sucks gently, running his tongue over soft fingertips. Mitaka makes a small noise of contentment, swirling his fingers inside Matt’s mouth, making sure they are well coated before dropping his hand to Techie’s ass. He fingers slowly, in soft stroking moments, his slimmer finger slipping inwards easily. Techie lets out a low breathy moan and Matt simply has to kiss him, stealing his breath away as Mitaka prepares him.

The stretch this time is easier for Techie to bear, the low burn fading away to be replaced with waves of pleasure. He runs a hand down Matt’s body to grasp at his cock, stroking it with long slow motions. It’s so thick and heavy in his hand and his cock lets out a little spurt of precome when he thinks about it inside of him. He grabs for Matt’s hand, running his tongue over scarred knuckles, tongue darting over the softer webs between his fingers. He sucks the large digits into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. The faint hint of Mitaka’s come still clings to them and he groans at the taste, grinding himself backwards onto the two fingers that Mitaka now has inside of him. 

Pulling out, Mitaka let’s Matt’s larger fingers replace his own, pressing kisses to the blonde as he slides the first one fully in. He wraps his hand around Matt’s thick cock, spreading precome and saliva along the length of it. Matt groans low, cock twitching in Mitaka’s hand. He works a second finger into Techie, spreading and loosening, this time the only response is sighs and low affirmations. Matt’s face creases in concentration, his cock jerking with every noise Techie makes. His other hand grips tight on Mitaka’s thigh, anchoring him, keeping him grounded. Techie is so warm and tight, clamping around his fingers and Matt can feel himself edging closer without being touched.

Mitaka maneuvers himself to Techie’s front, taking a moment to admire the sight. His pale skin is flushed, narrow chest heaving and dripping with sweat, dark suck marks run up the column of his throat and his coppery hair is darkened with sweat, hanging in loose strands over his face. His mouth is opened in a moan, pink tongue flicking out to wet kiss bruised lips. Mitaka mouths downwards, tongue dipping into Techie’s navel, face pressed against the soft skin of his stomach. The trail of red hair tickles at his cheek as he slips his lips over the slim arch of Techie’s cock, cheeks hollowing in light sucks.

Techie keens out as Matt removes his thick fingers, licking at his palm to coat his cock with saliva. Techie breathes deep in anticipation, concentrating on the feeling of Mitaka’s mouth around him. The baritone of Matt’s voice rumbles behind him, “Are you okay? Are you ready?”

“Yes, please, I need to feel you.” Techie pants out. Matt is a force of nature, a wave of raw potential power. Techie is sure Matt could crush him if he wanted, those powerful hands on his hips. Instead he is soft, reverential, pressing light kisses to Techie’s neck as he guides the blunt head of his cock forwards, inch by delicious inch. It is slow, careful and Techie can feel a slight burn as he is stretched open. Mitaka continues to lap at him, slow licks to compliment the torturous slide of Matt’s cock.

“Ah-! So big!” Techie breathes as Matt fills him completely. Mitaka’s eyes darken, his own breath speeding up. He sits up, looking Techie in the eyes.

“Tell me. How does he feel?” Mitaka’s hand wraps around Techie as Matt begins to thrust, slow and shallow to begin with.

“I...ah! I’m so full… It’s so thick.” Matt moans, eyes closing, forehead pressing against the back of Techie’s neck. His hips jerk forwards, increasing speed and Mitaka jerks faster, matching his pace. Techie begins to bounce, desperate to feel more, he wants to feel Matt let go inside him. “Mngh… so hard,” he licks across Mitaka’s lips, “so good.” Matt grips tight on his hips, lifting him easily to change the angle of Techie on his lap. He’s panting, breath impossibly hot, spreading down Techie’s spine. The slight shift has brought Matt’s cock into contact with Techie's prostate, constant brushes against the tight bundle of nerves.

Every thrust sends sparks through his body and he can feel himself babbling now, “Oh yes! More… harder… so hard. I can feel everything… I need more. Matt! Mitaka!” He cries out, Mitaka’s hand grips tight over Matt’s, helping him lift. Matt grunts out, fingers tightening on his hip.

“Ah! I’m close…”

Mitaka works his hand faster, jerking Techie in short sharp strokes. He can see his balls tightening, pale throat arched back. “Yesss do it… Come in me… Ah! Let me feel it!”

Matt’s hips shudder, jerking in a staccato beat as he pulses inside the tight hot heat. His mouth closes over Techie’s neck, biting into the delicate skin of his tattoo. Techie’s entire body goes rigid, tightening impossibly around Matt’s still pulsing cock as he spills over Mitaka’s fist. Matt wraps his arms around Techie’s body as they shudder together, riding out the aftershocks, Matt pressing kisses to Techie’s sweat soaked hair. Mitaka feels a brief pang before Techie grabs at him, pulling him into the embrace. Mitaka’s lips find the bite mark Matt left on Techie’s neck, soothing it with his tongue.

They lie for a second before Matt gently pushes Techie from his lap, wiping himself on the pile of blankets and bedrolls that their beds have become. He lies back, arms spread, heart pounding. Mitaka flops down next to him, cuddling into the crook of his shoulder, fingers idly tracing swirls on Matt’s chest. He presses a slow kiss to Matt’s mouth, breath sighing out in contentment. “That was…”

Techie lies on Matt’s other side, hand brushing across his chest to squeeze Mitaka’s arm. He leans across, kissing Mitaka, teeth pulling lightly at his bottom lip, causing Mitaka to gasp. Matt smiles tiredly, “You’re right it was just…” He pulls Techie down for a kiss of his own.

“Mmm...” is Techie’s only response. He pulls Matt’s arm around him like a blanket. Matt looks down at his lovers heads, midnight and sunset, and smiles to himself, looking forward to the dawn.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hair Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069701) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis)




End file.
